How you can be sick of candy
by okiyama
Summary: Lambo likes candies but he could be sick of them sometimes. One-shot


Oki: Test and stuff are finally over! :D

Yama: Yeah.

Oki: This story is indicated to our dear K-san. *smiles*

Yama: Yeah! *punches the air*

Oki: I think Yam's on sugar-high. Yeah, we don't own KHR.

Yama: Please enjoy!

"Huh? We are going to have a Halloween celebration?" the whole class gasped as the teacher announced the sudden news to them. All of them did not believe their ears. Halloween was too random!

"Yes," the teacher confirmed. "Those who fail to attend or bring any family members along is going to get bitten to death. You know what I mean." He continued.

The whole class became silent. _Oh no…_

"Tenth, who are you going to bring to the celebration?" Gokudera asked Tsuna as they walked back home.

"Err. I'm not sure." Tsuna replied, scratching his head. He had no idea who to bring. He would surely NOT invite Reborn, and Nana has no time…

"I'm inviting my dad!" Yamamoto grinned as Gokudera shouted at him for expressing his own views.

"Why don't you bring I-Pin and Lambo?" Nana suggested, pushing the two kids into Tsuna's arms.

Huh? Lambo and I-Pin? I-Pin is fine but Lambo?

Tsuna stared helplessly as he watched Lambo dancing in joy.

"Candy…."

The Halloween celebration was going to be a disaster. Tsuna sighed as he placed his hand on his forehead.

Day of celebration

"Trick or treat?" Yamamoto laughed as he poured sweets into Tsuna's basket.

"Mwa ha, candy for Lambo-san!" The cow exclaimed happily as he jumped up and down. He then snatched the basket away from Tsuna and started collecting (more like demanding) treats from others.

Tsuna and I-pin quickly ran after him.

Lambo loves sweets. He likes candy (especially grape flavored ones), chocolate as well as cake. The lightning guardian was excited, he is going to get a huge amount of sweet treats! What he did not know was that he was going to be sick of them.

The five-year old Lambo arrived in front of Gokudera first. The storm guardian was wearing a black suit and dark shades. Many girls stared at him dreamily as he walked past them.

"Hey, stupid cow, where is the Tenth? I can't find him!" the bomb man snarled at Lambo.

Lambo just dug his nose and retorted, "How should I know, Stupidera?" the five year old kid would not bother about this kind of stuff. He just wanted his sweets.

The lightning guardian held out his basket to Gokudera.

"Treat or trick."

In normal cases, Gokudera would had exploded. However, he just controlled his anger (surprisingly) before throwing some chocolate then stomping off to find his beloved Tenth.

"Yay, Lambo-san has more sweets!" Lambo cheered, taking out a red, long candy from the basket to eat. The sweet was rectangular with something poking out of it.

What was written on top?

Oh, it was a mini-bomb. Lambo was holding a mini-bomb threw in by Gokudera, along with the chocolates.

The said storm guardian smirked when he heard explosion not far away, where Lambo was.

After being burnt by the explosion, Lambo met Ryohei and Yamamoto (again). Both of them laughed as the cow asked them for treats.

After shouting a loud 'Extreme' in Lambo's ear, Ryohei threw in a candy bar and ran off.

As Lambo started walking away to find his next target, the rain guardian remembered something.

"Hey, kid, I have a grape candy here! I'm throwing it to you!" the baseball genius said before his expression turned serious and threw the candy to Lambo.

Of, course, the poor kid could not catch it and the grape candy hit him square on the face.

"Waa!"

Now, with a swollen cheek and a rather deaf ear, Lambo found Hibari and Mukuro fighting. [How they got there is a different story]

Before he could even asked for treats, Lambo was being stabbed by a long, sharp weapon and punched by a tonfa.

_"Do not interrupt us."_

Lambo backed away slowly before running away frantically when he sensed the murderous aura coming from the prefect and illusionist.

Bruised and hurt, Lambo arrived in front of Bianchi, Haru and Kyoko.

"What happened to you, Lambo?" Kyoko asked with concern as she carried the cow.

"Candy…" Lambo sobbed as he raised his basket.

Both Kyoko and Haru quickly poured handful of sweets into Lambo's now-full basket, making Lambo laughed proudly.

"I shall contribute one too." Bianchi said as she placed a purple candy on Lambo's palm. That candy had purple smoke coming out of it…

"Lambo is going to reward himself for his hard work!" Lambo announced as he popped the 'grape' candy Bianchi gave him into his mouth.

Two seconds later, the lightning guardian collapsed on the ground, white foam spilling out of his mouth.

Kyoko and Haru gasped dramatically.

_What happened?_

"I suppose he just ate too many sweets." Bianchi commented calmly though she was aware she was the reason for Lambo's fainting.

_I call it 'two seconds sweet death'…_

That day was not going well for him at all. Lambo cried silently as he fired the 10-year bazooka at himself.

When pink smoke cleared, a tall and lean man stepped out, looking around him.

"My, my, I'm here in the past again?" Many girls squealed and handed him bags and bags of sweets and treats. (I think you know why. O.o)

Bianchi spotted him. "You…." She said as she held out plateful of poison cooking: candy. The adult Lambo ran, with Bianchi hot in pursuit.

As Bianchi caught with him and slammed the poison candies in Lambo's face, five minutes passed and the younger Lambo returned.

"Gotta…tolerate." 5-year-old Lambo said weakly through mouthful of candies before fainting for the second time of the day.

After that eventful day, Lambo refused to go near sweets or treats of any kind, especially purple ones.

"They don't taste like grapes…" he always replied between sobs when people asked him what happened.

"He must have ate too much sweets…" Reborn and Bianchi would lie between their teeth and surprisingly, people bought their lies.

A day at Halloween celebration and Lambo is sick (more like scared) of sweets and candies. *sighs*

EnD------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yama: Hope you enjoyed it! XD

Oki: Thanks for reading and please review!

Yama: See you soon! *wave arms*

Oki: ...


End file.
